Carpe Anatem
by Bandit-Leigh
Summary: Alex, Knox and Katyana are back in the thrilling end to the Carpe trilogy. Noir's devious plan gets revealed, and Knox and Remi are in for the surprise of their eternal lives
1. Chapter 1

**~Alex's POV~ **

I froze, and looked over towards the entrance of all the festivities, and my mouth fell open. My father, Noir was there. I felt rage begin to blossom in the pit of my stomach. Everyone froze, no one dared to breath. His laugh echoed through the tent once more. I stood up slowly. He walked towards me slowly, gently picking up a champagne glass, and took a large gulp.

"Well, congratulations Knox and Remi. I always knew you were a little…." He paused, searching for the right one. I braced myself for an attack. There had to be some reason as to why he was here, but none came to mind. I started to walk around the table, after untangling my hand from Savitar's grip. Noir noticed me, and turned so that he and I were staring deep into each others eyes, mine full of anger, and his were ice, pure ice.

"What do you want, Noir?" I spoke, my voice quiet, I was trying to control the rage that was bubbling in my stomach. He laughed at my question, it was a cold sound, and I wanted to kill him.

"Isn't it obvious, Alexandra? I've come to take you back to Azmodea, and today, on the day of your brother's wedding seemed fitting." He said, and he reached towards me. I took a step back, and took a defensive stance. His eyes shifted from ice to danger. Everything in the room shifted along with it. I kept my eyes steady, and he curled his mouth upward in a grim smile, and he laughed once more.

"No, not today…. I guess that seeing my daughter looking so beautiful. It's a shame that Katyana isn't back from her honeymoon yet." And with that, Noir left. I stood very still for a moment, and then I relaxed. He was really gone. I smiled a prizewinning smile.

"Sorry for the interruption everyone! Please, continue with the festivities!" I told them. Everyone began to do what they were originally, but there was a hint of rigid tension floating around the room. I sat next to Savitar, and picked at the reminisce of my food.

It was a week later, and I was still feeling apprehensive. I was grateful that I was taking a two week sabbatical on Savitar's island, as well as Remi and Knox, who could go out into the sunlight, since he received his soul back from Artemis. It was a somewhat perfect family moment. I was lounging in the huge bed in Savitar's room, enjoying the quiet, until I heard someone enter the room, I closed my eyes, and pretended to sleep. I felt Savitar lie down beside me, and he wrapped his arms around my waist, and I felt him lean in close to my ear.

"You're not asleep, baby. I know you're awake." He whispered, and I smiled, opening my eyes. I turned my head, and looked at him. His hair was still damp, he'd just finished surfing. He smelled of sun, flowers, and ocean. It was a wonderful way to wake up in the morning. I smiled, and he returned it, with a quizzical look in his eyes.

"What are you thinking about?" He whispered, and I felt my face heat up.

"I was thinking about you, about how this is a really nice way to wake up in the morning.." I said, as I leaned up to kiss him. He kissed me back, sweetly, and he lifted me onto his lap. I snuggled in, and rested my head on his chest.

"That's sweet. I was thinking about you too…. Heh.." He chuckled nervously. I raised an eyebrow, something was off about this. I turned around, and looked at him. He was nervous, his eyes were a dark green, and he was hiding something, or feeling guilty about something.

"Sav, what's going on in that pretty little skull of yours?" I asked, and he smiled awkwardly, but he started talking.

"Please, please don't be mad…"


	2. Chapter 2

**~Alex's POV~ **

I looked into the eyes of my mate. He was chuckling nervously, and that was never a good sign.

"Well, spit it out, honey. I can't be mad at you for something I know nothing about." I said, keeping my tone light, when I was itching to know what he was going to tell me. I had to keep my eye from twitching. He kissed me on the lips for a full second, a desperate attempt to distract me. I looked at him with a droll stare, trying to not seem as loopy and excited as I was from the kiss.

"well, love, honey, most beautiful woman in the entire universe… I kinda made a big, well, HUGE mistake.." He laughed once more, and I rolled my eyes. This game of beating around the bush was getting rather tedious, and I wasn't going to play it anymore.

"Savitar… Tell me." I said, my tone showing my irritation. He smiled nervous, but his eyes avoided mine.

"Well, you know the voodoo power thing that I used on Samia and Aimee, so that they could have babies, well, at Knox and Remi's wedding, I was going to give them another shot of it, but I got sidetracked, and went to see Knox and Remi, and I accidentally touched both of them and well…" He trailed off. I felt my eyes widen as I put two and two together. I looked at him, still trying to grasp what he had just told me.

"Are you saying that my brother…. Or his mate… Could get pregnant?" I whispered, my voice betraying me, and staying low. Savitar nodded slowly, unsure of what I was about to do.

"Oh god… the wedding was a week ago…" I felt my eyes widen further.. The wedding was a week ago… And they've been going at it like rabbits…. I jumped out of bed, throwing the stray sheets over Savitar. I scrambled to pull on my jean shorts, and I t-shirt, that wasn't stained or rumpled, or torn up for that matter. By shear luck, it was one of Savitar's few t-shirts. He looked at me, his face confused.

"What are you doing?" He asked, and I looked at him, hastily tying my hair back into a sloppy ponytail.

"With what you just told me, and what's been going on in the room down the hall… We have a pregnant male we need to identify." I told him, point blank. He smiled, and walked over to hug me, and I noticed that his board shorts were draped over his hips in a beautiful manner. I hugged him back, and tried to keep my mind focused on the task at hand. He kissed the top of my head. I looked up at him, and smiled.

"Stop distracting me, I need to go talk to the bunnies in the room down the hall." I told him, and I quickly kissed him on the cheek. He laughed at my joke, and he held my hand, and brushed my knuckles sweetly across my lips. I felt my face flush.

'Stop it, I have to go find them!" I giggled. He winked, and then he flopped onto my side of the bed, and curled up with my pillow. He looked so young, so adorable, I just wanted to go and curl up beside him.. I shook my head, I had to stay focused on the task at hand.

I strode down the hall, and I thumped on the door. I heard sounds of fornication in there. I rolled my eyes, and I tried to open the door. It was locked, and I rolled my eyes, I guess they were getting tired of being walked in on.

"Knox, Remi! Open the damn door! I have something VERY important to tell you!" I yelled, and I heard some shuffling, but there was no moves to open the door. I growled under my breath, and said a large apology to my beloved about what I was about to do. I sucked in a deep breath, and I kicked the door in with a full force kick. They were just finishing, they were all sweaty, I was fighting to keep down bile. I could never stomach seeing my brother post-coital.

"Alex! What the hell?" My brother squeaked, as he got off Remi. I turned around, and looked at the wall as they both got relatively decent. I turned around when the shuffling, and the zipping stopped. Knox and Remi both looked mortified that they were walked in on once more.

"So, what's so important that you need to break down the locked door?" Knox squeaked, and then cleared his throat, and tried to keep his facial expression neutral. I looked at him with a raised eyebrow, but I didn't allow myself to get distracted by that.

"You two have a problem, a very _serious_ problem." I spoke, my voice straining to show the stress and severity of the situation. Now it was Knox's turn to raise an eyebrow. I continued with my explaination.

'Remember at your wedding, when Savitar patted you both on the shoulder, congratulating you, just before you two did your "official" first dance, and then he went to go see Aimee and Samia… Well…" I trailed off, hoping that they could but two and two together. I watched as their faces paled instantaneously.

'Are you…. Are you saying that one of us could be… pregnant?" My brother squeaked. I nodded solemnly, and Remi stared looking a little green around the edges of his face. I looked at him, concern showing up on my face.

"remi, are you.." I didn't have time to finish my sentence before he shoved me out of the way, and barrelled his way to the bathroom, where sounds of retching echoed all the way down the hall.

_Oh shit…_ I thought. Remi was the one with child, and I was going to have an anxiety attack from the vomiting. Damn my emetophobia. Knox rushed to his mates side, and I leaned against the wall, practicing my deep breathing excerises, as I too, tried to keep the rising bile down. I closed my eyes, and I tried to block out the symphony of retching. I suddenly felt an arm around me, and I smelt the familiar smell of sunlight, flowers, and ocean. I leaned into Savitar's chest, as he covered my ears, like he was trying to protect me from the retches. It felt like five hours when he finally released me, and we both walked cautiously to the bathroom. I saw my brother with his arms wrapped around his mate, who was curled up on the floor, trying to grasp the reality of the situation.

"is he.. Is he okay?" I choked out, my throat still locked closed from my attempts to stifle bile. Knox nodded slowly, as he tucked a stray piece of hair behind Remi's ear. I looked at Savitar, who was watching the situation with a straight, emotionless face. I looked back at my brother and Remi, the bump was becoming more and more prominent with every passing moment. I swallowed thickly. We were in for one hell of a ride…


	3. Chapter 3

**~Alex's POV~ **

It had been almost three days since we had found out about Remi's pregnancy, and it was progressing faster than a normal pregnancy. I had a feeling that my lovely mate had something to do with that. My vacation on the island was becoming more and more of a chore. I was feeling sick almost everyday, but it always seemed to pass over around noon, or early afternoon. I was lying in bed, a cool cloth covering my eyes, trying to keep down my breakfast of crackers and orange juice. I heard someone walk in, close the door, and flop down on the bed, issuing a loud sigh. It was knox, and he heaved another sigh when I didn't respond to his first exasperated attempt to gain some sympathy. I didn't remove the cloth, but I decided to acknowledge him.

"Hello big brother." I whispered, not really feeling all that talkative. He removed the cloth from my eyes, I squinted, allowing my eyes to get used to the bright sunlight that was pouring into the room from the big windows. _Strange…_ I thought, _I don't remember those being open…_ I looked over at my brother, irritation in my eyes.

"Alex… Remi wants ice cream.." he whined, and I rolled my eyes, and it was my turn to sigh in exasperation. I wished that Savitar was here, but he was off with Acheron, causing some shenanigans.

"Then go and get him ice cream." I told him, and then I sat up, leaning my back against the headboard, and I laid my hands gently on my stomach. The nausea was lifting. Knox pushed out his upper lip, pouting.

"But I don't want to… The last time I got him some ice cream it was the wrong kind, and he threw it at my head." He whimpered, and I rolled my eyes once more, and wondered why I couldn't gaze into the back of my skull. I sat up, and swung my legs over the side of the bed, throwing off the soft sheet, and stood up. I walked over to the closet, and threw it open. I noted that Knox was watching my every move. I pulled on a pair of jeans, or rather, tried to, the button wouldn't close. I peeled them off and put on a nice pair of loose sweatpants, and one of Savitar's long sleeved shirts. I pulled my hair up, and looked at Knox.

"What kind of ice cream does he want?" I asked, my voice exhausted, and I was in no mood to be jerked around, like on a big ticket fair ride. Knox smiled relieved at me, which made no sense, he should be the one at Remi's beck and call.

"Reeses pieces." He answered, and I nodded, slipping on some shoes, and teleporting myself to the nearest store.

**~Savitar's POV~ **

I watched as Alex, my love, went to get Remi some ice cream. I watched the sfora with Acheron by my side. I sighed with unease.

"Still haven't told her have you?" The Atlantian asked, and I nodded. How could I tell her? She'd be shocked? Happy? Sad? I just couldn't, especially not with the whole thing going on with Knox and Remi. I watched the sfora fondly, as she paid for the ice cream, and went back to my island.. Our island. I smiled at the thought of that.

**~Alex's POV~ **

I went back to the island, and I was standing outside Remi and Knox's door. I rolled my eyes, and knocked, I waited for a muffled 'come in!' Before I entered. I saw Remi's face propped up with some pillows, and his hands were tracing patterns on his swollen stomach. I smiled at the very pregnant… Man bear.

"Hey, honey, how're you doing?" I asked, my voice soft, calm. He smiled, and dove into the ice cream, after pouring half a bottle of honey on top. I smiled as I sat on the foot of the bed, and watched him scarf the ice cream down. He blushed self consciously, and silently offered me a bite of his ice cream, which I thoughtfully declined.

"How're you doing?" I asked again, maybe this time I'll get an answer. He rolled his eyes, and continued to eat his ice cream.

"I feel bloated, I want to eat weird things, cuddle Knox until his head pops off, and sometimes I want to cry, cuddle and kill things all at the same time." He confessed, and I had to bite my tongue to keep from laughing. He pouted when he saw my suppressed smile.

"It's not funny!" He whined, and I patted him on the leg, an apologetic action.

"I know honey. I just wish that I could relate.." I mumbled, and I noticed that he was looking at me funny. I felt my eyebrows crumple together.

"What?" I asked, self conscious, and he shook his head slowly, but I still wasn't satisfied in his claim to it being nothing, but I let it go, his hormones were probably going a million miles an hour. He finished his ice cream, and then his face twisted like he was in pain, and then he looked at me, he looked scared.

"Alex… I think it's time…" He said, and I jumped up, and ran to get Knox.

-Transition-

It was a few hours later, and Knox was holding his children. They had had twins, one girl and one boy. Kai Aubert Peltier, and Aria Nicolette Knox. They were beautiful. Acheron, Savitar and myself were watching him coo and whisper to his children, while Remi slept peacefully, the birth taking a lot out of him. I looked up at Savitar, who was looking happily at the family scene. I watched, and I smiled softly.

"I'm going to go, I think we should leave them alone." I whispered to Acheron, who nodded in agreement. We congratulated Knox, and said goodbye to little Aria and Kai. Savitar, Acheron and I filed out of the room, and went out to the deck, which faced the ocean. I sat in one of the cushioned chairs, and enjoyed the soft breeze, and the nice ocean breeze. I heard Savitar and Acheron mumbling to each other, and Savitar sounded flustered, and Acheron sounded insistent. I decided to leave them be, and I walked toward the ocean, and I walked in close enough, just so the surf would gently dance among my toes. I inhaled deeply, and I heard someone approach me from behind me. I felt Savitar wrap his arm around my waist, and he pulled me close. I moved willingly. I looked up at him, and he was smiling at me.

"What?" I asked, feeling a flush rise to my cheeks. He turned to face me, and he brushed a stray strand of hair off my face. I felt myself heat up, and I looked deep into his ocean blue eyes. He was happy about something, and I suddenly felt self conscious once more.

'What?" I asked again, softer this time, and he just leaned down, and whispered something gently in my ear. I felt my eyes widen.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the lack of updating… school is a bit of a… well, you get the picture. Anyhoo, an announcement, all the chapters will in Alex's POV unless stated otherwise. Also, I own nothing, just the OC's. **

I felt like I was walking on a sea of clouds. I looked into the eye of my mate, the light of the moon reflecting the deep purple back at me. I felt a creep slowly up my face.

"Yes." I whispered, my voice breathless and seeping with quiet jubilance. Savitar's expression mirrored mine.

"Really?" his voice just as hushed. I nodded my head in short bobs. His arms wound around me tightly, as he lifted my feet from the sand, and spun me around. I laughed at the shock of being spun, and joy of Savitar ad I's upcoming wedding. He set me down, and gently kissed me. I returned it slowly, enjoying it we pulled apart, and then I remembered that Acheron was still standing on the deck, watching us. I slid my eyes over to where his silhouette was illuminated by the glow of the lights within the house.

"Congratulations Lexeigh!" he smiled and hugged me, more gently than usual. I released him, and smiled.

"What a day. My brother's husband has two beautiful children, and I'm going to get married." I breathed, and then was overcome by a deep sense of exhaustion. Today had been wonderful, and stressful all the same time. I slumped against Savitar, who scooped me up.

"Time for bed?" He asked, and I nodded against his chest. We bade Acheron farewell, and he took me to our bedroom, and laid me down on the soft duvet, and mountain of pillows. I twisted to lie on my side, placing a hand beneath my face. Savitar lay in the bed beside me; he had stripped off his t-shirt, and his tattoos and muscles swirled around his body. I scanned my eyes over him, and I smiled softly. I couldn't believe that this beautiful being was mine. He looked at me and smiled.

"What are you looking at?" he asked softly. I felt my face heat up once more, and I felt my eyelids become heavy. I watched Savitar scout over on the bed, and he gathered me up in his arms. I closed my eyes, and enjoyed the natural warmth, and his beautiful scent.

"Sleep now, my love. You are safe.' he whispered in my ear, as I slipped into peaceful oblivion.

_**~Two weeks later~**_

I felt my hands begin to shake, I was mere seconds away from walking down the aisle. I was taking deep breaths, and I was still mesmerised by the raven haired beauty, in her pale gown. the dress was strapless, but it hugged my curves nicely. I frowned slightly at the small rounding shape that my midsection was forming, and the sickness was till there in the mornings. I looked out at the dimming sunlight. A knock on my door startled me. I squeaked an allowance of entry, and I was greeted with the faces of my very pregnant win sister and my brother. Katyana was my maid of honour, and Knox was here to walk me down the aisle. I felt my breath hitch from nerves and excitement. I was going to marry Savitar, and I still couldn't believe it.

"It's time, kitten, are you ready?" he asked, and I nodded slowly. Katyana smiled, and took my hands in hers. Her eyes welled up.

"Oh, Alex…' She whispered, tears threatened to fall. I quickly removed a tissue that was tucked between my bosoms, just for this very moment. I smiled at her, as I gently dabbed beneath her eyes with the tissue. She sniffed and smiled at me.

'you're the one who's supposed to be crying.' she chuckled. I smiled and shrugged. She moved around me to pin the wispy veil to my head.

"Believe me, Kat. I'm a nuclear bomb of nerves inside." I chuckled nervously, my breath hitching up once more. I was so nervous, not about Savitar, I was more than sure about him. It was facing the people that caused the bulk of my nerves. Knox noticed my trembling, and shaky breaths, because he reached over and took my hand in his.

"Don't fret, Kitten." He whispered, and I nodded, squaring my shoulders. Knox handed me a bouquet of white roses, laced with black orchids. I placed the veil over my eyes, and grasped my brothers arm. I felt myself tremble when the music began. I inhaled deeply, and I took my first step down the aisle.

The night was nearing dawn, and the tendrils of the nights festivities were slowly fading away. I had convinced Savitar to have a Star Wars themed reception, he agreed with the condition that I wore Princess Leia's slave outfit from Return of the Jedi, although, he didn't have to twist my leg too much to agree. It was a family friendly party, and I ad been granted my wish of having all the children dressed as Ewoks, the natives from the forest moon of Endor. I was siting beside Savitar, gazing at my wedding ring. It was a simple silver band, that Savitar had engraved with the design of our mating mark. On the inside he had engraved with:

_Now until the end of forever_

I smiled to myself, lost in thought. I jumped when I felt someone move my braid o over my shoulder/ I looked over to the origin of the touch. It was Savitar, who was smiling at me.

"Something wrong love?" He asked and I shook my head. No, nothing was wrong, everything seemed to be right.

"No, honey,. I'm just tired. " I whispered, which was the truth. Today was a very trying, emotional day. Savitar leaned forward and gently brushed my cheek with his lips.

'Alright love. Let's say goodnight." He whispered, and then he stood up, and gently took my hand to guide me up. We stood, hand in hand before our friends and family. The witnesses to our wedding. Acheron, who was Savitar's best man, gently tapped his glass with his spoon. The jubilant crowd hushed slowly. Savitar moved to put his arm around me. I smiled, feeling exhaustion trample me.

"Thank you all for celebrating our nuptials and staying through this crazy party." My husband spoke clearly, the happiness echoed through the whole tent. I felt my face heat up once more.

Savitar finished his farewell speech, and wee exited with a thunderous applause. We walked slowly through the powder-soft sand, hand in hand. And we were silent. We walked to the house, and upstairs to our bedroom. We shut the door, and then looked at each other. Savitar smiled at me, and slowly stepped towards me. I mirrored his smile.

"So, how does it feel to be married?" He whispered, and I shrugged. It didn't feel weird, but it did feel weird to still have my original last name.

"It feels about the same." I yawned, and stripped out of my outfit, and into one of Savitar's limited t-shirts, and crawled into bed. He crawled in beside me, and gently kissed my temple, as I drifted off to sleep.

I woke the next morning feeling sick and groggy. Savitar was still asleep. I glanced at him, his dark eyelashes were lying gently against his cheeks, and I noticed that his eyes were flicking rapidly beneath his eyelids. He was dreaming. I got up and walked to the bathroom. I washed my face and brushed strands of hair away from my face. I straightened and noticed the bump between my hips had gotten slowly larger. I placed my hands on it, expecting to feel he squishy feel of fat. The bump was firm. I crinkled my eyebrows together, wondering why it was. And then it hit me. My mouth fell open, and I counted the days in my head, but I couldn't count back without an official date. I was going to have a baby. A baby… I repeated the sentence like a mantra in my head. I froze. How was I going to tell Savitar. I sighed, he probably kne, but still…

"Alex! What did he do?!" Knox yelled, bursting through the door.


	5. Chapter 5

I looked at my brother, who looked very angry.

"Who did what?" I squeaked, unable to control the pitch of my voice. Knox's expression held the threat of danger. The tiger in me was growling, and wanting to come out to play.

"What did Savitar do to my kids? Yesterday they were fine, healthy, happy two week old babies, and now they can talk, walk and look about two years old… _What the hell happened?" _He growled. I sighed, and I hung my head forward, gently rubbing the bridge of my nose with my thumb and forefinger. Why does he ask me these things? I had a large platter of stress, and he just added desert.

"I don't know, Knox. Why don't you ask him?" I asked, exasperated. Knox's eyes brows scrunched farther into the middle of his forehead, but he turned on his heels, and went into mine and Savitar's bedroom. I followed closely behind him. Knox was leaning over to shake him awake, but I grabbed his arm.

"Knox, you're too upset, let me." I said, and I bent down, and gently shook his shoulder.

"Sav?" I whispered, as he stirred beneath my hand. I saw his violet eyes gaze sleepily into mine. I smiled at him, and he smiled back, as he rolled over, and gently tucked my hair behind my ears.

"Hey beautiful.." He murmured, and I leaned down to gently kiss him on the lips.

"Hey honey… Uh, Knox is here.." I whispered, as I held my head up, and I looked over at Knox, who was still fuming. Savitar sat up, and leaned casually against the headboard. I sat beside him, fiddling with my hands. I heard Knox and Savitar chattering away, but I wasn't paying attention. All I could think about was I had a child growing inside me. I could feel the little kicks now and again. I placed my hands softly on my stomach. I was going to be a mom…. _I'm sorry I didn't realize your presences sooner little one…_ I thought, feelings of joy washed over me. I was going to have a child.

"..Advanced them a couple of years? Why?" Knox spluttered, as I snapped out of my state of awe. Savitar shrugged.

"Well, since there's going to be another baby running around here, in a couple of weeks, I figured that you would like having them more advanced. I didn't do any harm to them, and they are quite intelligent." Savitar explained, as he gently rubbed my back, I turned to him, and smiled. He knew, and he knew that I knew. Knox, however, looked confused.

'Another child… You mean?"" His eyes widened as he deduced what we were telling him. I nodded slowly. He hugged me tightly, and I tried to hug him back, but my arms were pinned firmly to my sides.

'Congratulations!" Knox cried, as he released me. I smiled awkwardly.

"Thanks.." I muttered, still unable to grasp the full reality of my situation still. Knox sighed, and decided that he wasn't going to pursue the argument with Savitar any longer.

"Well, congrats to both of you. I'm going to see my husband and my two children. Laters." He waved, and then he turned on his heel, and left. I looked at Savitar through my eyelashes. He smiled, and kissed me on the lips, a deep, happy kiss. I pulled away, breathless.

"What was that for?" I breathed, and he kissed me on the cheek.

"Nothing, well, for not killing me about knowing that you were pregnant, and not telling you." he explained, and I chuckled.

"If I killed you, who would look after our child? Teach them to surf, and taking them hiking around this beautiful place, and…" I paused, giving him a coy smile.

'Icould never kill you." I explained. He chuckeld and hugged me.

"I know the gender of the child…" He whispered, and I made a low 'mmm' noise at the back of my throat.

"would you like to know?" He whispered, and I shook my head, my hair rubbing his chest.

"No, I want them to be a surprise.." I whispered, and he kissed my forehead once more.

It was about four weeks after I found out I was pregnant, and I already looked like I was eight months pregnant. I felt like a whale, and I was sitting on the beach, watching Aria and Kai play in the shallow swell of the ocean, and the powder soft sand. I heard someone approach from behind. It was Acheron and Bas. I knew it was them, because they had been staying on the island with us. Savitar was getting paranoid about the birth of the child.

"Hey guys." I said, not turning around to look at them. I felt the baby kick in my womb, they were getting restless. I smiled, and gently ran my hand over the bump.

"It's okay baby.. Not much longer now." I whispered, as I watched Bas run towards Aria and Kai, and they splashed each other. The air rang with their shrill laughs, and giggles.

"How're you doing?" Acheron asked, and I shrugged.

"I feel like a whale; all fat, bloated, and hormonal." I pouted, and Acheron laughed, having gone through the same thing with his wife.

"Ah, Lexeigh, welcome to the world of parenthood." He said, and I pouted at him, before turning my gaze back to the children. Kai had found a conch shell, and Aria and Bas circled around him, both eagerly awaiting their turn with the conch. I smiled, and the stood up awkwardly. Acheron held my waist, stabling me from falling over. I wasn't used to being so top-heavy.

"What are you doing?" He inquired, as I straightened my sun hat, and my sundress. I gestured to Kai.

"I'm going to get their sunhats. We've been outside too long for them to not wear a hat." I explained, as I waddled up towards the house. I removed my sandy sandals, and padded barefoot to the room that Knox and Remi shared with the children. Acheron and Bas were down the hall, and Savitar and I had our room, and the baby's room all set up in our happy, huge home. I walked over, and knocked on the door.

"Knox? Remi?" I called, I heard some noise in the room, I knocked once more, and then opened the door. My eyes widened at what lay on the other side of the door. My brain registered only certain images. Ball-gag… the red mark on Remi's behind… My brother's naked body…. I stood staring at them. I heard Knox and Remi scramble to put on clothes. I blinked and I felt my mouth flop open.

"wha… what's going on?" I asked, not really sure that I wanted to hear the answer to that question.

"Alex, I'm sorry. What did you need?" Knox squeaked. I blinked.

"Um… Uh… Hats… I came for Kai and Aria's sunha-" I stopped, a sudden, intense stab of pain rolled through me. I gasped loudly, and my hands flew to my stomach. It was time, I could feel it, as my water broke, and another stab of pain ran through me.

'Shit!" I heard Knox yell, as I was over taken by pain.

The last couple of hours were utter hell. I looked over at Savitar, as he held my hand, and kissed my knuckles.

"He's here honey… he's here…" He whispered, and I looked lazily over, and into the eyes of my son.


	6. Chapter 6

It was a unusually warm day on the island that I now called home. My brother and his family had come to stay here on weekends, or came for short visits every other day, per the demands of his children. Today was one of those days. I sat in the warm shade of my back deck, with Marley lying on my stomach, sound asleep, and Knox sitting on my left, watching is Aria and Kai splashing gaily in the ocean.

"I never, in my whole life, pictured us sitting here like this." I said, my voice thick from being silent for so long. Knox turned his hazel eyes to me.

"Oh?" He asked, unsure of what I meant. I nodded slowly. This was… peaceful. I gently caressed the wrinkled leg of my son, and looked out at the children playing in the water. In a realm all their own, my father, and my aunt were planning on exacting their vengeance on Katyana, Knox, and everyone else that I loved dearly. I felt a tear slip down my cheek.

"What's the matter?" Knox asked his voice full of masked panic. I hardly ever cried anymore. I shook my head, and gently brushed the tear away.

"I was just thinking and my thoughts turned depressing… And I'm scared." I whispered, the tears began to fall once more. Knox moved closer to grasp my fingers. I looked at him, willing my tears to stop flowing, but they were resistant to my commands.

"You have nothing to fear, but fear itself kitten." He whispered FDR's famous quote. I smiled, and wriggled my fingers out of his grasp to wipe the tears away. He smiled in return, and kissed my forehead. Marley started to wake up, making noises of being hungry.

"Oh, hello sweetie…" I whispered, and I moved him, so I could stare into his interchanging eyes. They were green, he was hungry. I looked sheepishly over at my brother, and moved to go into the house.

"Marley's hungry, so I'm going to go feed him." I explained, standing up. Knox nodded and went back to watching over his children. I paused at the door, and then stepped into the cool living room. I went into Marley's cool blue room, and sat in the ancient rocking chair. It was my adoptive mother's. I remember being a little girl, and crying when I was told that I couldn't go to school with the other kids; or when I had a problem that needed solving. When she and father died, I was alone. Knox had left me to fend for myself, and I was alone for over a month.

**-flashback-**

I was standing in the doorway of Knox's infrequently room. He was packing all of his clothes into overnight bags. His face cloudy and his chin stiff. The tears ran down my faucet in rivers.

"Are you sure you have to go?" My voice was a choked whisper. Knox nodded solemnly. I sniffed, and tried to choke back a sob. It had only been a few hours since Dad's funeral, and he was leaving me too.

"Please don't go Knox…Please…" I choked out, a sob escaping when I spoke. Knox looked at me, his hazel eyes stony and hard.

"Alex, I have to leave, there's no negotiating." He spoke, his words harsh and cold like icicles. I smothered a sob beneath my fingers, and clutched my shirt as the harshness of his words ripped gaping wounds in my flesh. He threw a bag across his shoulder, and held another one in his hand, as he shouldered past Alex, and down the stairs. I walked behind him, my legs feeling like lead. He was at the door, it was open, and his back was facing me. I sat on the bottom step, unable to move anymore. I noticed that his shoulders were shaking in silent sobs.

"I'm sorry Alexandra Knox…" He whispered to me, and then he left. I broke down into uncontrollable sobs.

**-present day- **

I finished feeding Marley, and he was dozing in his crib. I grabbed a baby monitor, and I walked down to Savitar's office. His door was slightly ajar, I heard the soft tacking of fingers on keyboard. I knocked softly, and pushed open the door.

"Hey sweetie, what's up?" He asked, smiling instantly as I walked in the door. I smiled back, and walked over to his desk.

"Not too much. Knox is on the beach with Aria and Kai, and Marley is down for his nap. Are you busy?" I asked, hoping that we could talk, or become involved in other activities. He smiled, and shook his head.

"I'm never too busy for you honey, you know that." Savitar chuckled, and I looked at my feet shyly. We were married, and had a child, but I still felt like a shy schoolgirl every time we were alone together.

"I know… Can we talk?" I asked as he pulled me into his lap. I rested my head on his chest, as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Sure sweetie. What's the matter?" He asked, and I took a deep breath.

"I'm scared that Marley is going to end up like… Like my biological dad. I don't want him to be something…." I stopped, unable to complete my thought. Savitar kissed my forehead, and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Don't worry honey. He'll grow up to be wonderful. Just like his mother." He whispered. I felt a smile crawl across my face. He always knew the right thing to say.

"Are you willing to bet money on that?" A familiar snarl resounded through the room.


	7. Chapter 7

I jumped up, and took a defensive stance, as I saw the familiar ice in my biological father's eyes. He stood in the corner of Savitar's office. Savitar was standing behind me as he saw Noir as well.

"What do you want?" I growled through my teeth, my motherly instincts taking over. He laughed a vicious laugh. I felt my fingertips twitch into a fist, and Savitar gently gripped my arm, as a preventative measure. He knew that I wanted to beat my father into a bloody mess.

"What do I want? Well, I wanted you for the longest time, my soul heir. And then you went and had a son. Things couldn't have been more perfect. I realized that you and this chthonian here could make wonderfully powerful children. So, long story short, I'm here for Marley." He smiled a cruel smile. The blood drained from my face as I realized the truth, and I felt rage pulse through me in a fiery wave.

"You will not touch my son." I snarled. I was trembling, and Savitar's grip on my arm became slack as he grew more and more furious. Noir laughed at our reactions.

"Oh, but I already have seen him; and I plan on changing his unfortunate name. Marley is not fitting for the prince of Azmodea." Noir spoke, his words sick with sweet poison. I froze. He had already seen my son, which means that he… I felt everything around me begin to spin. He had Marley, and he was already in Azmodea. I felt tears sting my eyes as I tried to burn my "father" with my gaze. He laughed wickedly before vanishing back into his realm. Angry tears slid down my face. I felt Savitar move to hug me around the waist, trying to comfort me.

'What's the matter honey?" He whispered in my ear, his voice soothing. I looked up at him, my cheeks becoming more and more stained with tears.

"He has Marley." I choked out. I watched Savitar's eyes go from a soothing blue, to violent black. He was angry. He let me go, and began to pace around his office, cursing in Atlantian. I was fighting back the urge to go to Azmodea and offer myself over the life of my son.

"We need to get him back." Savitar's pained voice called to me from across the room. I nodded mechanically. I wanted, no, _needed_ my son back.

"I have an idea…." I whispered my eyes on the mahogany desk. I wasn't sure it was a good one, but I knew what I had to do.


	8. Chapter 8

**~Knox's POV~**

I knew that there was something terribly wrong before I had even stepped into my sister and Savitar's house. I went into instant panic mode, as I made a beeline to her bedroom, then Marley's and then finally Savitar's office, where I found him and my sister pacing around frantically. Both of their eyes were red from tears.

"What's the matter?" My voice echoed in the room, and Alex looked at me, her silent tears tore a hole through my being.

**~Alex's POV~ **

_I need to get my son back. I need to get my son back… _I repeated the phrase in my head like a mantra, my strength growing with each repeated syllable. My husband sat with his head in his hands. He was shaking from silent sobs of anger and frustration. Neither of us had been rendered so helpless. I felt the guilt rising in my stomach as I watched him, and felt my own tears slid down my cheeks. If we had never met…. If Knox and everyone hadn't risked everything for me to be safe… If I didn't exist… Yes, if I didn't exist everything would be right. I watched my brother run into the office, and ask what was wrong, and all I could do was look at him; words were useless in my anguish.

"Alex, what are we going to do?" Savitar's pained words were mere whispers. I looked at him, a hopeless glint rested in his eyes. His son, and his bloodline were in danger, and I was not going to allow that to happen. I sighed, and wiped my tears away from cheeks.

"I'm going to go get him." I enunciated every consonant and vowel. Both men gaped at me.

"You're WHAT?" Knox growled as he saw the determination set in my face. Savitar stood up, and walked over to grasp my hand.

"Going to get him…. From Azmodea? Alex, baby, you know that if you go there you'll never come back." Savitar's voice was pleading and horse. The man was scared for me. I was scared for me. I would never go back to Azmodea in the rest of my lifetime. But what my father had done was unforgivable. I turned, and looked into the soulful eyes of my mate. I rested my free hand on his cheek.

"I have to…" I whispered, and I kissed the tear that was slipping down his cheek.

"No… Alexandra, please don't go… I love you…" Savitar whispered, his voice breaking into choked sobs. I felt my heart contract so fiercely, I felt as though I was going to die. I placed a heavy kiss on his salty lips.

"I love you too. And I'm so sorry sweetheart, but I need to go and get our son back. He can't…. He can't grow up in such a wretched place." It was my turn for my voice to break. Savitar grasped my fingers, and placed a soft kiss upon them.

"Stay safe my love. Stay safe." He whispered, and I nodded, tearing myself away from his eyes. I turned away so that I could flash myself to Azmodea without seeing his eyes. I came face to face with Knox, who was radiating anger.

"You aren't going, Alexandra." His voice was deep with anger. I levelled my gaze at him.

"Yes, I am." I retorted, and tried to move out of his line of sight. Knox grabbed my shoulders, his fingers pressing deep into my flesh. I struggled to get out of his ironclad grip. "Let me go!"

"You can't go Alex. There's too much at stake if you go. We… We can try to contact Jaden and…" I placed a finger on his lips to silence him.

"No, don't bother." I told him, and wriggled out of his grasp. I moved quickly, and then I flashed myself down to the place I'd never imagine I'd be again. Azomdea.

**I know it was a short one, but it got the point across xD **

**Check out Carpe Noctum by Acheron's Minion, it's the prequel to this whole series. **


	9. Chapter 9

I stood in the dank hallway, my nose crinkled in disgust of the stench of old blood and some other unidentifiable scent. I felt my stomach flip as I approached Noir and Azura's great hall. I heard the wails of my son as I shoved the doors open. I walked in confidently, and turned to face my father. Noir smiled confidently, as he held my son.

"Ah, Alexandra, how nice of you to return home." He sneered, and I resisted the urge to take my son and run.

"I didn't have much choice." I retorted, as I crossed my arms, to hide my twitching finger tips. Noir laughed devilishly, and handed my son over to a demon to his left. I stifled a growl at the carelessness of Noir.

"So, other than that snivelling thing I have to call my grandson, what did you come for.?" He asked, as he walked over to me, and laid his hands on my shoulders. The gesture made me feel slimy and unclean.

"I just came for my son, but I have a feeling that you won't let him go without something that would be beneficial for you, so… What do you want?" I asked, trying not to sound as bitter as I felt. Noir laughed, and traced my cheekbone with one, long boney finger. I had supress a shudder, and the urge to gag.

"Clever girl; you have a choice. Either bring me the Malachai or…." He paused, and grinned devilishly. I didn't like the look of that grin, and I resisted the urge to smack his smug face.

"Or..?" I asked, wishing he would finish his sentences and not play these silly little head games. He laughed fiendishly, and stepped a little bit closer.

"Or you can stay down here for the rest of eternity." He smirked, and I ground my teeth, and clenched my jaw. He drove a hard bargain, and it was a difficult choice. Either I end the world, or I never see my husband, or my son… Or any of my family and friends again… I looked into the frightened blue eyes of my son, and steeled myself. I couldn't end the world, and I only had one choice.

"I'll do it…. I'll stay…." I whispered through gritted teeth, my eyes still locked on my terrified infant, who was trapped within Azura's arms. My biological father laughed deeply in triumph. His fight to get the prodigal daughter back into his hands was finally over. I bit down on my cheek, the inside was becoming raw and I could taste blood. I slid my eyes over to my father's glowing face.

"Can I see him? My son, before you return him back home?" I choked out; finally succumbing to the sorrow I was feeling. Noir snorted in annoyance, but allowed me to walk over to Azura and grasp my son. I held him close to my heart, and whispered into his ear. I told him how much I was going to miss him, and that he had to become strong for me; stronger than I could ever have been. I pulled him away, and looked into his ever changing eyes one last time. I felt my stomach twist into unbearable knots, but I had to save my son, and the world.

"Give him to me, and I'll make sure he gets home." The guarded tone of Jaden rang in my ears. I looked at him through my eyelashes and mechanically handed him Marley, who gurgled and made a whine in protest. I waved at my son, before I found myself chained in the room I was in the last time I was here, and stripped down to nothing, with my father standing before me with an evil glint in his eye.


End file.
